


Seeking Siblings

by Estirose



Category: Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Miku runs into a relative during the end of Fatal Frame III, but it isn't the sibling she's expecting.(Spoilers for the canon endings of Fatal Frame II and III, AU to Fatal Frame: Maiden of Dark Water.)Written for Fandomweekly challenge "Bloodline".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Miku calls Sae "Ms. Kurosawa" because I doubt they would be on a first name basis.
> 
> Sae is more her pre-Calamity self than the character we see in Fatal Frame II. I wanted a fic where they would meet up, so I wrote it.

"Yae?"

The voice was calling Miku, though she didn't recognize the caller. The person was young and female, she knew that, but beyond that, she wished she knew.

"I'm not Yae."

A girl in a white kimono stepped into view. "I'm looking for my sister. Yae. Do you know where she is?"

She was looking for a sibling just like Miku was looking for Mafuyu in this strange dream realm. "I'm afraid the Yae that I know of is long, long dead."

Had her great-grandmother had a sister? Miku didn't know. Neither the folk scholar Munakata nor his wife Yae had mentioned one.

"My sister ran. I was hoping... I hoped to find her here." The girl shook her head. 

"I knew of a Yae Munakata, but I don't think she's who you're looking for." 

The girl had started pacing, but abruptly stopped. "Munakata? I knew a Ryozo Munakata. Or Itsuki knew him, anyway. He was an assistant folklorist."

"Yae was his wife. I'm her great-granddaughter, I think...." She wasn't completely sure, but it made sense. Her grandmother's name had been Mikoto and had the camera with a mirror piece from Himuro Mansion. She could only be Mikoto, which made her mother Yae.

"Then...." The girl's eyes widened. "I'm Sae Kurosawa! You're my sister's... great-granddaughter? But I was looking for her here. I've been waiting for so long...." She sighed, slumping a little. "I was hoping to see her, just one more time."

"I understand. I was looking for my brother. He's dead too." Dead behind falling rocks, because he stupidly fell in love with a ghost and she hadn't been strong enough to pull him away. It was because of him that she was there - well, it was because of her regrets, her guilt, but it still remained that she hadn't been strong enough. If she had, he would still be alive and she wouldn't be there.

"You might be all that's left of our family." Ms. Kurosawa stepped forward. "We have to continue. Everybody else has died now, I know." There was sorrow in her eyes, as if she felt some guilt, too. "Promise me that you'll continue our family."

"I promise. I know that great-grandmother would have come back to you if she could...." She wasn't sure of that, but maybe Ms. Kurosawa would feel better if she heard it.

"I know she would." Ms. Kurosawa straightened up. "I'm glad you came, even if Yae couldn't. It gives me hope. If I see Itsuki again, I'll let him know that the hopes of our village live on...."

And with that, Ms. Kurosawa was fading. Miku could only watch as she disappeared, and then the world faded away completely.

As she woke up, with Rei and a stranger by her side, she began to feel hope.


End file.
